


A Royal Request

by annathemonstereffer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Impregnation, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: Xander learns that he needs to sire a child, lest he have to abdicate his throne.  With the deadline approaching, his maidservant, Anna, steadies herself, gathering her nerves...and makes a request of the King of Nohr.





	A Royal Request

**Author's Note:**

> All participants are 18+. Like you should be. Hint.

Xander’s brow knit together, arms folded as he sat behind his desk, trying to glare a hole through his ‘in’ tray.  His work was, as usual, piling, but what was irking him was what was interspersed between official communications and reports.  Sandwiched between boring, browned parchment, were many decidedly unofficial letters, vibrant pastels in color, ranging from baby blue, to a bright, bright green- and a shade of pink that he could only describe as cotton candy.  These detestable letters had been coming in for weeks now- and he had yet to open a single one.

Letters from suitors.

Closing his eyes, he pushed a frustrated sigh past his lips, glaring at the first one- perched on the very top, no doubt placed there specially.  Probably to be the first to be read, but for Xander, it was the first in the fire.  Grabbing it from the top, not even pausing to read the name, he threw it- the sealed parchment spiraling into his fireplace, a savage sort of glee filling him as the flames licked around it, turning the lurid letter into ashes.

If only he could have done that with all his work, then he’d be set.

_Knock Knock._

“It’s Anna, Your Majesty.  May I enter?”

He looked over at the clock- gods, was it eleven already?  Time flew when you were trying to set paper aflame with your mind.  It was already tea time.

“Enter.”

Anna slid in, closing the door behind her, the tea tray rattling slightly as she carried it over to him.  Her face turned to his towering ‘in’ tray, wrinkling her nose slightly at all the pastel letters.

“You’d think they’d get bored.”  She noted, sighing as she set her tray down.  “I think there are more love letters than actual work.”

Xander scoffed.  “It wouldn’t surprise me.”

Anna rolled her eyes, and quickly began to extract the letters from the actual work, plucking the pastels free- and carting them over to the fire, dumping them in without so much as glancing at them, smiling serenely as the flames devoured them whole.

Xander couldn’t help but smile at his Maid.  So many years together- they were so alike.

“They seem to be more and more desperate, lately.”  She sighed, clapping her hands to get any dust off of them.  “I wonder what has them all up in arms?”

Xander’s smile melted into a scowl.

“The damnable council.”  He grunted, pinching the bridge of his nose.  “According to them, I must soon take a bride, sire an heir, or else my position will be vacated for someone who has already done both.”

“What?”  Anna gasped.  “That’s actually law?”

He nodded, grim.  “There must always be someone to wield the Royal Treasures.  Siegfried is more than a mere sword- it is a symbol of succession, to be held by the rightful king.  It requires an heir, descended from its previous wielder…or it becomes nothing more than an ordinary sword.”

Anna nodded while he was talking- now looking back at the fireplace.

“Then those letters…”

“All of them jockeying for the position of Queen.”  He spat, glaring at the roaring flames.  “The whole business reeks of the bad old days.”

Anna swallowed- knowing what he was referring to.  She was just a little girl at the time, but just about everyone even loosely affiliated with the castle knew about the bloody warring between Garon’s concubines, the children stolen in the middle of the night, the women murdered in their beds.  Any reminder of that time soured Xander’s mood instantly- which is why she was always careful to avoid doing so.

“So now…my hand is being forced.”  He sighed, a slight bit of melancholy in his voice.  “According to them, I have just a month to decide which uncaring noble I get to wed.”

Xander closed his eyes, unable to focus on his work.  He had been backed into a corner by scheming nobles- and if he didn’t do something, soon, he would be forced to abdicate his throne, and abandon his own vision for Nohr.  Certainly, Leo or Camilla would be capable of doing so, but they shouldn’t have to shoulder the heavy mantle of a king…

If only there was some way out…

“…Your Majesty?”

Xander’s eyes opened- Anna’s hands messing with her skirt.

“Do you…have to marry a noble?”

Xander hummed at the question.

“No, not really.  I don’t even really need to marry, according to the law- I just need to sire an heir.  However…it’s a rather large thing to ask of someone, to…agree to such things.”

“I…Indeed.”

The hesitance in his Maid’s tone brought his eyes to meet hers- or, rather, look at the conflicted pools of blue-green, trained away from his face.

“…Anna?  Are…are you-“

His concerned question was cut off.

“I’ll do it.”

His eyes widened- and he was sure his heart just skipped a beat.

“P-Pardon?”

“I’ll do it.”  She said- determination creeping into her voice, as she gathered up her resolve.  “Your Majesty…I know how important your position is.  You…you are a beacon of hope for the masses.  You must remain on the throne- you must.”

The words were tumbling from her mouth quickly- as her face reddened, breathing a little harder as she gathered her nerves again.

“Your Majesty…I…I wish to bear your child.”

Xander was completely floored.  Anna had been a loyal and devoted servant- by his side since before his coming of age- but he had never realized just how far she was willing to go for him.  She had heard his plight- and not even five minutes later, was offering her womb- and possibly her life- to the Nohrian Crown.

He was silent- as he looked at her, dumbfounded.  Her lip was quivering- her shoulders rising and falling in deep, stabilizing breaths- but her eyes- her eyes were on fire.  They were lit with a determination that he had only seen matched in a few around him.  He knew she wouldn’t be swayed.  Would not be talked down.

She was more than ready…to give her body to him.

Xander blinked- and with a deep, collecting breath, stood up- traveling to Anna’s side- and holding her shoulders.

“…Well.  If that is the depth of your devotion…then I accept.”

Anna’s breath left her in a low, shuddering gasp as she looked into Xander’s eyes, staring up at the taller man.

“However…I’m going to do this right, if we’re to walk this path together.”

Smiling, he let go of her shoulders- and slowly slipped off his signant ring.  It was too big for her…but he felt that the gesture was more important right now.  He held it up- Anna’s eyes widening at the silver sparkling in the firelight.

“Anna Mavis.  Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Now it was Anna’s turn to have her heart skip a beat.

“…Y…Yes.  Yes…Your…Milor…”

She swallowed- and a slow, happy smile spread across her face- eyes shining…and not just from the firelight.

“…Yes…Xander.”

Xander smiled- closing the distance between them, their lips touching softly against one another, as they embraced…Xander’s ring now on Anna’s finger.

* * *

 

Anna squealed as she hit the mattress- only for the weight of her fiancée to settle atop her, his hands grabbing her face to lock her in a deep, passionate kiss.  Her eyes fluttered shut, moaning- Xander’s lips against hers as his hands slid down, to the back of her outfit- deftly unlacing the bodice of the uniform, with a speed born from years of stripping his maidservant.  Anna let a deep, throaty moan trill over his lips as she felt her vestments loosening- deciding she should return the favor.  Her hands went to Xander’s waistcoat, quickly unbuttoning and unbuckling it, throwing it aside as her hands went to his shirt.  Her fingers stumbled over the buttons as Xander grabbed the hem of her dress, Anna pausing to move her arms over her head as she broke the kiss.  They both struggled with the fabric, Anna grunting in frustration, as Xander finally yanked it off, Anna gasping as her bared body was revealed to the King of Nohr…

No, her Fiancée.  She giggled as she corrected herself- Xander rearing back to bare himself to her, as well.  She cooed appreciatively as he stripped off his shirt, muscles bared to the woman beneath him as Anna’s blush deepened.  Her own hands stripped off her dainty silk gloves, detached the garters from her socks, stripping off her garterbelt.  Xander grunted- starting to work at his pants- unfastening them- panting as he stripped off his trousers, and his smallclothes with them.  Finally nude, he grabbed Anna’s stockings, hurriedly whipping them off-

And leaving the both of them, completely nude- not an inch of flesh concealed before each other.

Xander’s weight was soon pressed against Anna again- their bodies meeting- skin to skin- as Xander continued to kiss her.  Anna’s arms wrapped around him- clutching his head and pushing it forward, to deepen the kiss- as the other kneaded into his back.  His own arms were wrapped around her- pressing into her bare back, feeling his fingers slip on the budding beads of sweat.  They only broke their embrace when they had to breathe- and even then, they were reluctant.  Xander’s teeth grazed her bottom lip, Anna moaning- the only sound she would make as the both of them took another gulp of air- pressing their lips together again.

They didn’t know how long they stayed that way- lips locking in a frenzy of passion.  It could have been mere minutes- hours- days for all they cared.  Time was melting together for them- in a glorious burst of passion.

Finally, they separated for the final time- both of them panting- wanting nothing more than to embrace for longer…

But the both of them had a job to do.

“Let’s…get…warmed up…”  Anna grinned- leaning up- hands on Xander’s shoulders, gently easing him onto his back.  Xander smiled- knowing what was about to happen next.  Anna began to crawl around- settling her body on his, positioned so her pussy was right next to his lips- and her lips, next to his cock.

Her tongue slithered around- wetting her soft, rosy lips as she gently sank onto him- sealing herself around his throbbing length.  Xander let out a soft moan of appreciation- before his hands sank into that wonderfully bubbly ass, pressing her slit to his lips- his tongue starting to slide and roll across her eager folds- already rewarding him with precum.  Anna moaned- causing Xander to gasp- as the vibrations travelled down his cock, flooding him with pleasure.  Grunting- he returned the favor, his own moans buzzing against her pussy- causing Anna to moan anew- pushing them into a loop of frenzied moaning.

Anna’s head bobbed up and down, sliding along his slick, cum-leaking cock, hands gently massaging his balls as he pressed his face further into her hips.  His eyes screwed shut as he wriggled his tongue as fast as possible, hands digging into her backside- groaning as he felt his cock start to throb.  Anna’s movements grew erratic- almost desperate- as she moaned nonstop around him, head sliding up and down in jerky bobs of motion.  Xander felt a thrill down his spine- recognizing those signs.  He relaxed his body- feeling the sublime pleasure flood him as his own tongue started slithering over her cunt in a frenzy of motion…

Anna screamed when he picked up the pace- gushing cum into Xander’s mouth as he returned the favor.  The both of them seized, cumming in tandem- filling the other with their juices as they finished.  The both of them dutifully swallowed each other’s cum- everything they had to offer.  Anna took a brief moment to marvel at Xander’s cock- still wonderfully stiff, and eager to cum again.  The wonders of dragon blood…

She squealed as a swift movement from Xander saw their positions flipped- with him on top, and she on the bottom.  She opened her mouth- knowing instinctually what to do as Xander’s hips slammed into her face, burying his own between her thighs to slide his tongue inside her.

Anna squealed- as his hips began to buck wildly- hammering her into the mattress as he fucked her face.  His throbbing cock pounded into her throat without pause or relent- only adding to the wonderful pleasure blossoming from her lower body.  Her hands clenched at the sheets as her toes curled- already on the brink of orgasm as he ate her out…and so roughly helped himself to her mouth…

Her moans picked up in volume and intensity as her eyes screwed shut- screaming around Xander’s cock as he pounded into her- and lavished her spit-soaked, cum-dripping pussy in affection, moaning softly into his work, as his cock began to throb- pulsing- heating up-

Slamming into her throat with a thick clap- he came, pouring his cum down her throat- Anna’s eyes wide open as she felt it slide down, into her stomach- as her own cum poured into Xander’s waiting mouth again.  Shuddering, her eyes rolled into her head- slurping lewdly at his cock as he slowly pulled it out of her, crawling off- and sitting up- looking down at her with pure, burning lust in his eyes.

He didn’t need to say anything, as he crawled back on top of her.  His eyes had said it all- he had warmed up enough…and he was ready.

His familiar weight pressed against her- as his fingers pressed between her breasts, tracing delicate patterns into her cleavage- Anna gasping as she felt him- undoing her contraceptive enchantment.  At that moment, she realized the gravity of what was about to happen- that she was giving her body to Xander- to impregnate her, after years of laying together…

The thought sent a race of excitement through her- as she felt her enchantment fall away, broken.  Xander smiled- lifting her leg up, positioning himself- just the way they always did…but this time, it felt more special.

He pressed a tender kiss to the side of her head…

“I love you, Anna.”

“I love you too, Xander…”

He smiled- cock pressing against Anna’s soaked slit, Anna panting as she felt the warmth just outside…

Xander began to press- pushing forward- Anna letting out a long, throaty moan as he pushed inside- feeling his thick, throbbing cock fill her, so wonderfully hot inside.  He moved slowly- the both of them savoring the new excitement that seemed to flood them as they joined together…it felt…better, than before.

Anna clenched her hand tight around the sheets, Xander’s ring pressing into her skin.

She knew why.

Panting, Xander started to draw out- before sliding back in, starting to fuck her- slow and tender.  Anna gasped- mewling in delight as she felt him slide in and out.  He adjusted his grip- making sure she was comfortable, as he started to pick up his pace- going faster and faster- picking up his pace.  Anna felt her core begin to tighten- whimpering as she tried to stave off her own orgasm- desperately wanting this to last…

But with the way he was moving- that might not be possible.  He was moving faster and faster- the force of his hips meeting hers jostling her with every hard thrust.  Her round rump rippled with every thick smack of their hips colliding, tearing a squeal from her throat as her tongue fell out- drooling all over her chin, as she felt _heat._   She felt Xander’s body, slick with sweat and roiling with heat, pressed against her back.  She felt his leg twined around hers- his hand holding her hip up, giving him all the space he needed…

She felt his wonderful cock, slamming hard into her body- and gods- it was driving her wild like never before.  Her blush spread down to her collarbone as her core tightened- and she gave up the fight.  She wanted to cum, now- to cum, over and over again- as many times as she had to, to coax every last drop of cum from her fiancée, so roughly fucking her.

“X-Xaaandeeeer~!”  She mewled- after she felt him pick up the pace again.  “I-I’m!  I’m gonna~!”

“Cum…”  He hissed- breathing deeply as he pressed on- fucking her hard and fast, gasping against her skin.

“O-ohgods!  Y-you!  Yes!”  Anna howled, elation surging through her body.  “C-cum inside!  Please!  Flood me!  Fill me~!  G-give me-give me your child~!”

A new, feral strength filled Xander’s body- growling as he prepared to sate his most primal urge- with a woman, who had- maybe hours ago- been nothing more than a maidservant with benefits.  Panting- he moved faster than he thought possible, harder than he ever could- as his cock throbbed- unbearably hot- as Anna’s pussy clamped around him…

“X-XANDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!”

“ANNAAAAAAAUGH!”

Xander released- slamming his hips into her as she _screamed,_ writhing against his body- feeling his potent, virile seed flood her waiting womb as she came, clamping down on him-

Anna was incoherent- babbling Xander’s praises, gasping- whimpering- bucking her hips against his, trying to get him deeper- deeper inside-

Xander groaned- cock throbbing as he kept cumming- releasing pump after pump of cum inside her- gasping as he felt the warmth surround him- groaning as Anna trembled beneath his touch…

The pair of them slumped against each other as their ecstasy subsided- panting wildly as they caught their breath.  Their heat was unbearable- and the sheets beneath them were soaked with cum and sweat.

Giggling, Anna leaned back- head resting against him- as he pressed soft, gentle kisses against the back of her head.

“Hehe…Xander~”  She moaned- playful, even as she felt him throb in her snatch…so wonderfully hard… “Think we should just leave it to one round~?”

Xander smiled.

“I don’t think we should.  It’s better to be safe about these things, don’t you think?”

“I do, I do~”

“Well then…by all means.  Let’s continue…as many times as we can.”

“Hehehe~!”

* * *

 

This was absolutely delicious.

Anna was the most hated woman in Castle Krakenburg- and she was loving every second of it.  Every noble, every scion, every heiress glared at her- as she slowly made her way down the halls, stomach rounded- escorted by Xander’s retainers.  Peri cooed loudly over the baby, knowing how much it pissed off the nobility- while Laslow showered her with wonderful compliments that aggravated them further.

But the biggest upside to this was, no doubt- the ring on her finger- and as the door to Xander’s office opened, the loving, warm smile of her husband…

Oh, yes.  She was the most hated woman in the castle…but still the happiest woman in it.

**Author's Note:**

> That's that. If you liked it, hated it, or thought it was hot, drop a line in the comments and let me know! I'm always a slut for comments.
> 
> If you came, please tell me so I can satisfy my exhibitionist kink.


End file.
